


The Artist.

by jaykneepee



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Family Issues, High School, Modern, Multi, friendships, historical appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaykneepee/pseuds/jaykneepee
Summary: Frances Eleanor Laurens spent her whole life sketching, drawing and painting. She lives in her own fantasy. Her father passes away after a year of her mother's death, leaving Frances orphaned. Her father's younger sister, Martha Laurens Ramsey (...or known as 'Aunt Patsy') and her husband became her guardians. They move to New York and make new memories instead of reliving old memories.





	1. The Artist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without her parents, Frances Eleanor Laurens discovers that she lives in her own fantasy world with a plethora of bright and beautiful colors and sketches.

_I can believe things that are true and things that aren't true and I can believe things where nobody knows if they're true or not. I believe in my own lies and sketches I draw inside my head._

Like what Pablo Picasso said, Everything you can imagine is real.

Frances Eleanor Laurens sat at her own desk in her room and continued to draw before she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She looked over to see her Aunt. Aunt Patsy.

Fanny, can you come downstairs and join us. She asked though she wasn't really asking. Frances looked at her and hesitated but she nodded. She got up from her seat and closed her sketchbook then followed her Aunt downstairs

_You might not understand art. Not just drawing and painting on a piece of paper. I mean the expression or application of human creative skill and imagination._

Everyone stared at the girl as she walked passed by them. She gave a hug to her grandfather, Mr. Henry Laurens.

Everyone was wearing black formal attires. They were looking at Frances. The teenaged girl then sat down on a chair when she pulled away from her grandfather. Everyone was talking to each other. 

_So yeah, I love to spend my time on fantasizing and use my imagination as I paint with my paintbrush._

Frances looked over to see a picture of her father.

_But it's nothing compared to my father's work._

_He created the greatest masterpiece at the Art Museum._

_He died._

_Six Months Later._

Frances, you have to pack. Her Aunt told her, I... I know things have been rocky... but maybe this will be a new start. For both of us. I'm getting married and you will explore a new state. Maybe you'll forget everything here and forget everything in London. Make new memories. She told her with a small smile appearing on her face and held her niece's hand. Frances didn't say anything, she looked down at their hands.

Aunt Patsy sadly looked at her then sighed,Frances, there's something I want to show you. She said to the young girl. She pulled away and got up from her bed. Follow me. She said to Frances. The young girl obeyed and followed her aunt. 

She led them to a room that she wasn't allowed to go inside. 

Your father. My older brother... This is basically his office. He works inside here, I thought you would like to see it before we leave for New York. It hasn't been touched since he passed away. Out of everyone in our family, you should be able to go inside. Aunt Patsy told Frances. She gave the girl the key and gave her one last smile before leaving her on her own.

Frances looked at the key and at the door. She felt goosebumps on her skin as she slipped the key into the door knob's keyhole and twist it clockwise to open the door. The door opened.

Frances took a step inside and looked around the room. 

Walls filled with old artwork. An old desk with a laptop on top of it. There was a family photo. Frances picked up the small picture frame and looked at it closely.

_This photo was taken the day before my mother's first diagnosis. Dad took me out for ice cream while mom stayed home. She was sick in bed. We brought home a scoop of mint chip. It was her favorite, but she couldn't even eat it._

The room was filled with art supplies and canvases, used sketchbooks, journals and reading books. Frances grabbed one book and skimmed through it. She then closed it and put it back on its shelf. She then turned around to look at the desk. There was a sketchbook, it was filled with empty pages. Except for one page, it was drawing of a mother bird feeding her young. Frances saw her father's signature at the corner of the page. She softly smiled and decided to keep the sketchbook. 

What do you expect me to do? She lost both of her parents! You lost your oldest son! I lost my brother! My best friend! I'm going to look after her for them! I'm taking her with me! She suddenly heard a familiar voice say. Frances walked out of her father's old room and saw Aunt Patsy on the phone.

Aunt Patsy? Frances questioned.

I-I gotta go... She heard her Aunt say before hanging up the phone.

Who was that? Frances asked her as she locked the door behind her. 

Your grandfather, Henry. She answered, Did you start packing yet? Her Aunt then asked. No, Frances answered. Patsy sighed, Hurry up and start packing. Fran, I told you last week to start packing. It's not that hard to pack your stuff. I'm sure you can do it. She told her.

I'm just tired, Frances said.

Just do what you want. You always do that anyway. Her Aunt said then left Frances on her own. 

Frances sighed before going to her room to pack most of her stuff. She soon finished packing her stuff into a suitcase. She then took off her clothes, she looked at her left hip and thigh in the mirror. 

When Frances was born, she had a swollen hip and thigh. The doctor cut off some of her flesh from her hip. Other kids used to make fun of her in elementary but Frances wasn't that sensitive. 

Her mother used to tell her that her huge mark was an artwork itself. She'd say that a jar of pink paint spilled all over her hip. 

She looked at her huge mark on her hip for one last time before putting an oversized shirt over her body. Frances loudly yawned before heading to bed.

_Sometimes, I wish it was me who sketched on my own canvas._

The young girl bit her bottom lip, something was bugging her. She didn’t know what was keeping her up at night. She quickly got up and quietly head back to her father’s office. She opened the door with the key her Aunt gave her earlier. Everything in the room stayed still from earlier. She then head over to her father’s desk, she opened one of the drawers and found a phone. 

_ I don’t really know much about my father. We met when my mother was sick. I don’t understand why. Why he left everyone he loved behind. Why he decided to leave me behind._

_And why he wanted to kill himself._

_New York_

Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton was starting to get worried about her husband. He didn't want to leave his office ever since the mail came. She sighed before gently knocking on his office door.

Come in.She heard her husband's voice say. She quietly opened the door and walked inside. He was typing and doing his work on his computer. She saw dozens of writings on his desk. 

Alexander... You should really eat, drink water and get some rest. Elizabeth told him. 

Can't. I have to- He was about to say before his wife cut him off.

You have to take care of yourself. She told him. She walked up behind him and hugged him, It'll be alright in the end, my love... If it's not, it's not the end... She softly said to him.

H-How can you be so sure?- I didn't even go to his funeral- I didn't get to say g-goodbye to him- I didn't get to see him one last time... Alexander tried to say without breaking down in tears.

Elizabeth looked at him and comforted him. She then said, Life can have a lot of pain. I think part of the problem is that there are too many hard, sharp edges... Alexander turned around to hug her.

I love you...

I love you too.

Philip Hamilton stood outside of the office and listened to his parents' conversation. He let out a sigh before continuing walking down the hall.


	2. Illusionism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Hamilton encounters with the new arrival in his High School. At first, it was uneasy or tense but eventually, the two finally started to socialize with each other. Philip learns more about Frances Eleanor Laurens. 
> 
> Along with his son, Alexander Hamilton learns new information.

_New York_

_When Mom came back from her surgery, Dad told me that everything will be okay. That I didn't need to worry. Dad left us in London and he went away to New York._

_And now, I'm here in New York and he's not here._

Frances! Wake up!

Frances just covered her face by burying her face onto her pillow.

Frances!! She heard again.

Wake up! You don't want to be late for school! Her Aunt told her. Fuck school! Frances then said and rolled over to her side.

Fran, deal with it. Get ready. I'll make you breakfast. She heard her footsteps become distant. Frances wrapped herself in her penguin blanket and walked over to her wardrobe to get her outfit she planned out the day before.

She changed her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore black ripped jeans, a grey sweater and random black shoes she had. She then did her hair and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her backpack, she mostly had art supplies in it. She then left her room to the kitchen.

Finally! Aunt Patsy sighed as Frances sat down at the table. I know you hate eating in the morning so I just made you a fruit salad. She told her. 

Frances nodded, Thank you. She thanked her before eating. Her Aunt then went to wake up her soon-to-be husband.

Frances then cleaned up. She saw David walking into the kitchen, he wore a white coat and under the coat, he wore more formal or professional attire. He made coffee for himself as Frances cleaned her bowl.

_David Ramsay. My Aunt's fiancé. He works as a physician. He's been a husband twice before. Both wives died after a year of marriage. He went through a tough state. After years of depression, he accepted his loves' death. Then he met my Aunt and soon felt hope._

Mornin' Frances. He greeted me as he yawned. You're dropping me off? I asked him. He nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

_Yuck._

David then put his dirty mug in the sink and rinsed it. He then grabbed his car keys and kissed Patsy's cheek as a goodbye then left their apartment. Frances followed him after saying goodbye to her Aunt.

Frances really didn't want to go to school. Especially, a new school.

I'm just saying, You really didn't have to kiss the two girls last night. Mary Jefferson told George Eacker as they walked in the hallway that was filled with kids.

The bottle picks. Not me. Eacker said, walking beside her. Gross, Mary commented with disgust.

They stopped at their lockers to get their textbooks. Eacker then saw Philip Hamilton walking and holding his English textbook.

Kicker, you're stalking me now? George Eacker said to Philip and knocked down his textbook.

What do you want, Eacker Philip said.

Seems like you have a crush on me, Fag. George told him.

Fuck off. Philip rolled his eyes at him, feeling irritated.

Philip was going to pick up his textbook but someone already picked it up for him. He saw his friend, Theodosia Burr. Philip smiled at her, Thanks, Theo. He thanked her.

No problem, Phil. He's a total asshole. Who cares that you're gay. Theodosia told him and gave him his book.

I-I'm not actually gay- Philip awkwardly told her. Theo let out a giggle, I know.

_The bell rang._

Anyway, you have English She asked. Philip nodded and the two walked to their next period class where they met up with their other friend, Georges Washington De Le Fayette. The three sat by each other. Their class soon started.

I know what you are thinking, Rime of the Ancient Mariner, when are we going to learn about a Modern Mariner? The English teacher, Mr. Adams said to his students. Everyone wasn’t paying attention to him.

Mary Jefferson was writing something down in her notebook with a purple marker.

_ **English suks ass** _

She then ripped it out of her notebook, crumpled up the sheet and threw the paper ball at Philip as he took notes.

The freckled boy just looked over to her and glared at her before picking up the crumpled paper ball. He unfolded it and read it.

He holds him with his glittering eye, the wedding guests stood still and listened like a three years child. The Mariner hath his will.

Mr. Adams was reading the book before looking over to Philip and took the crumpled paper out of his hands, Mr. Hamilton. If you're going to write English sucks, at least spell sucks right. The teacher told him.

Counselor's office. Now Mr. Adams sighed.

But-Philip tried to say.

Now. The English teacher told him.

Philip Hamilton grabbed his stuff and left the classroom while Eacker snickered at him and his friends looked over at him as he left.

Once Philip made it to the Counselor's office, he heard Mr. Washington speaking to another student. -Stay far away from Cafeteria's pizza.He heard him say as he walked into the office.

Oh, hey Philly Cheesesteak Mr. Washington smiled at the young boy.

I'm just talking to the new student. He told him.

...New student? Philip questioned as he looked over to see a girl. The girl had a soft look to her, she had light blonde hair with cold ice blue eyes and pale skin. She seemed to be fairly skinny. Her lips were shaped like a heart, they were a soft pink.

_She looked familiar. Her presence was familiar. Everything about her—_

Earth to Philly Cheesesteak Philip looked over at Mr. Washington, We lost you there for a minute. He let out a laugh, Have a seat. He told the boy and he did so.

Well, I was just talking to Frances here about assigning her a new student buddy and uh- since well- I'm not cool enough to do it by myself. The counselor said.

You're cool enough, Mr. Washington. The girl named Frances softly smiled at the Counselor.

Thank you. The old man smiled at her.

Anyway, I figured you could be her new buddy. You know, just show her around and make sure she doesn't get lost. He told Philip.

Do I have to? The redhead asked the Counselor.

Well, no- But if you don't want to be Frances' new student buddy then we can talk about the real reason why you were sent to my office which was... Mr. Washington trailed off.

To pick up my new student buddy. Philip sighed.

Excellent- Oh and uh, Frances. I'm sorry to hear the news about your- Mr. Washington was going to say.

_The bell rang._

Thank you, Mr. Washington but we should get going. Frances softly said as soon as the bell rang.

The Counselor looked over to her, You're just like him. He told her. Frances just nodded as Philip led the way out of the Counselor's office, leaving Mr. Washington trying to make a new nickname for Frances.

The two teenagers were quiet and awkward with each other as they walked in the hallway.

So, where are you from? Philip then tried to talk to her.

London.She answered.

Really? That's cool. He then awkwardly said.

You moved to New York from there? He asked her.

She just shook her head in response, South Carolina. She answered.

Ah, the southern side. Philip said to her.

Mm-Hm. She hummed and nodded.

I'm from Albany. I guess I'm into writing like my father. Except, I'm not as crazy as him. I'm the oldest out of eight siblings. It can be tiring. He sighed, I like to play the piano. My mother has a nice one back at home. She taught me how to play it while my father taught me words when I was a kid. He continued to talk about himself.

Uh-Huh Frances said and nodded. She seemed like she wasn't paying attention.

Um, anyway. That water fountain is broken. The best bathrooms are in the library. That's the cafeteria. Don't eat pizza. Philip then showed her around the school.

I'll save you a seat for lunch. You can meet my friends. He then said to her causing the girl snort.

_Finally._

What's so funny? Philip asked her, although he didn't really care, he was just glad that she wasn't a robot or whatever.

Sorry- I'm not a save for a seat kind of person. She told him.

He shrugged, Now, you are. He told her. Let's go. He said and led the way to the cafeteria as she followed.

Philip! Theo waved her hand to get his attention. Philip walked over with Frances beside him.

Oo~ Who's this? Georges' younger sister, Marie asked and looked at Frances. Stephan Van Rensselaer just rolled his eyes at her, Let the new girl breathe, Marie. He told her.

Guys, this is Frances- Er... What's your last name? Philip asked her.

Laurens.

L-Laurens? Everyone's eyes widen as they all questioned.

No wonder she looks so familiar— Philip murmured, You're related to John Laurens? He asked her.

Yes, he's- he _was_ my father. She said to all of them.

Theo noticed that she was feeling uncomfortable, Here, sit with us. The lunch ladies are serving pizza today. She told her and Frances sat down next to her. That was Philip's usual spot. The new girl, Frances got to know everyone.

After school, Frances had to walk home since David and her Aunt were busy at work. She didn't mind it, she preferred walking. The trees were losing their leaves each second. Winter was slowly approaching.

Frances!She heard someone say. She looked behind her and saw Philip. She walked faster, she wanted to be alone for a goddamn second.

Philip managed to catch up to her, Hiding from me? He jokingly asked her.

No. She answered.

Can I walk with you? He asked her.

It's a free country. She answered and he continued to walk with her.

They were silent for a bit but Philip decided to speak again, Listen, I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable during lunch. He apologized.

You don't have to apologize. She told him.

I just- I shouldn't have asked that. You lost someone important to you. He sighed. You seemed lonely walking by yourself. He continued.

I don't need your pity friendship. You don't have to be friends with me. She told him as they walked across the street.

I know, I'm sorry. He apologized again, It's been hard for you and my father. He said to her. She looked at him, Your father? She questioned.

Um yeah- Alexander Hamilton. John and he were best friends. My dad used to tell him a lot of things whenever he'd visit us. Philip told her.

Frances stopped walking when they made it to her apartment, What was he like? She asked Philip. He tilted his head in response. I mean, what was he like with him? She continued.

I guess, he was different with different people, you know? He was just as crazy as my dad. No wonder they got along well. He tried to answer her question. 

Frances just nodded, I didn't know that about him. She muttered.

Oh, I kinda assumed you two were close. He never told us about— having a family of his own. I guess he kept his family life private.Philip said. 

You assumed wrong. She told him.  Anyway, I'm here. She interrupted.

Oh— Um, I'll see you later? Philip said.

Maybe. Frances then went to her apartment building.

Philip Hamilton stood on the sidewalk for a bit before turning around and walked home.

Once he made it back, he saw his father sitting at the dining table, he was looking through some mail.

Dad? Why are you home early again? You usually come home late? Philip questioned as Alexander looked away from the mail and put the mail in a drawer.

The internet went down in the office. His father answered his question.

Again? That happened last week, too. His oldest son said as he took his coat and shoes. He hung up his coat along with his backpack, he then went over to his father.

You're right. It did. We really need to get that fixed. He told him.

Philip sat down next to him, How was school? Alexander asked him as he took a sip of his black coffee.

It was cool. Got in trouble. Met a new girl. We kinda became friends. He told his father.

New girl? Finally over Burr's daughter?Alexander smirked at his son, causing Philip to turn red.

I was never into her in the first place! And no, I'm not into the new girl! Philip groaned.

Alex patted his back, "I'm just joking. Or am I? He let out a chuckle at his son, Anyway, what's her name? He asked him.

Um- Frances. He told his father, Frances Laurens. He continued.

Laurens? Alexander looked at Philip who just nodded in response. Alexander was unable to think clearly.

Her father was John Laurens. He softly told him.

_He has a daughter. He never told me. He tells me everything_

Alexander got up from his seat as he sighed, I'm going to be in my office. Don't mention to your mother that I was home early today. And Philip? He said as he was about to walk out to his office.

Yeah, Dad? Philip looked at him.

How can you _not_ be into a Laurens? He heard his dad bitterly whisper before leaving Philip on his own.


	3. Surrealism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you lie, you remember every single word.”

Alexander Hamilton adjusted his black tie on his white button up shirt. He sighed and glanced at the picture of him and his wife.

_If you tell the truth, you forget it._

Alexander head downstairs and saw his wife getting ready for work and their young kids getting ready for school. She picked up their the youngest out of the eight and carried her. Their father grabbed his coat and put it on.

I'll see your later, Love.Elizabeth kissed her husband's cheek.

Bye, Dad! Their kids said in unison and left the house with their mother.

_When you lie, you remember every single word._

Alexander bit his lip as soon as that front door closes. He took off his coat, undid his tie, he adjusted his collar and took off his shoes.

_Lying isn't meant to fool anyone but earn their trust._

He then sat down on the couch and his fingers ran through his curly red hair.

_And become someone else all together._

Frances Eleanor Laurens gotten used to her new school, she didn't expect to make friends that quick. She gotten used to schedule and tried her best in her classes. Her teachers only knew her because of her father. Sometimes they'd mistake her for him.

Frances head to her english class and sat down at her usual seat from last week. She wasn't really paying attention to Mr. Adams as he reviewed the classwork they just finished. Instead of checking her answers, she was doodling in her notebook.

Lost in her own world.

She was busy drawing some sort of insect, she didn't noticed Georges trying to pass her a packet from last week to her. Frances finally looked up and grabbed one then passed it to another student behind her.

Georges turned around to look at her, his eyes wondered off to Frances' drawing. She caught him staring and covered her drawing with her packet that she had just gotten. He then turned back around and started to pay attention to Mr. Adams. Frances accidently met her gaze with Philip's, who was sitting next to her. He gave her a small smile and she looked away from him.

Frances uncovered her drawing and started to draw again.

So— Who is a visual leaner? Mr. Adams asked his class.

No one raised their hand.

Okay, that's fine. I don't really care. Mr. Adams said, In addition to your book report, I want each of you to do a new cover for To Kill a Mockingbird— and we will be doing this in pairs. The English teacher told his class.

Everyone groaned in response.

Anyway, let's see— The teacher looked around.

How about— Theodosia and Georges. Stephan and Marie. Philip and Frances L. Susan and Frances A.— Mr. Adams listed off whoever sat next to each other.

Philip looked over to Frances and smiled at her as the bell rang. He gave a small piece of paper to here, Here's my number. Text me and we can work on the report at my house. He told her and Frances nodded in response.

After school, Frances texted Philip and he gave his address to her. She walked over to his house, she kinda felt nervous. His father knew her father. From what she has heard, Hamilton must've liked him a lot.

What would he think of her?

Frances knocked on the door, she patiently waited for a few seconds until it opened.

Oh! Hello, Dear! A woman greeted her. She looked rather young and beautiful. Very beautiful. Big dark eyes and her hair was pulled into a messy bun, some loose curls fell. Her smile was bright like a shining star in the dark sky.

You must be Frances, correct? Philip told me that you'd be over for a report. She said. Frances nodded and the woman let her in.

I'm Philip's mother. She introduced herself, You can call me Elizabeth. She smiled at the young girl. Frances nodded and smiled back to be polite.

They walked into the kitchen and she saw a man reading some newspaper, he looked like an older version of Philip. His red hair was just lighter than Philip's. Same freckles. Same violet eyes. The man just wore glasses, had some grey hairs and small wrinkles.

Ahem. Elizabeth tried to get his attention. The man looked up from his newspaper and saw me.

_Something about him— just makes him look empty._

O-Oh. The man stammered. His eyes never left my eyes. He then sighed and looked down.

Hon, this is Frances. Frances, this is Alexander. My husband. She gave an assuring smile to the blonde girl.

Nice to meet you, Mr. Hamilton. I heard that you knew my father. Frances greeted him, You must've been close with him.

Yeah. He only said, You look exactly like him. It's crazy how genetics works. He countined. She nodded in response, I get that a lot. She then sighed and twiddled with her thumbs. She felt anxious.

Frances, Philip's in his room. Just head upstairs and it's the last door on the left side. Elizabeth interrupted him. Frances just slowly nodded and left the kitchen.

What are you doing, Alexander? Elizabeth glared at him after Frances left the kitchen.

How can he just leave his family? How can he leave his wife and daughter alone? He's such a selfish bastard! Frances heard Hamilton say about her father.

He never told me about them... He tells me everything

His poor w-wife. His poor daughter. Alexander's voice croaked. Elizabeth hugged him, I'm sorry— She softly said to her husband and rubbed his back.

They didn't know about her mother.

Frances bit her lip and quickly head upstairs. She found the last door on the left side of the hallway and knocked on it.

Come in! She heard a familiar voice say on the other side of the door. She gently opened the door and saw Philip. He was just sitting on his bed and working on some worksheet that was for another class.

Oh, hey Fran. You look— off. Philip noticed the look on her face.

Um— I— Let's just start the book report. Frances said and put her bag on ground. She grabbed out her sketchbook and listened to Philip's ideas about the report. She soon stop paying attention when her gaze met her wrists.

_Dad lied. He lied when he told me that I didn’t need to worry about Mom. He lied when he told me that I didn’t need to worry about him._

__

_ Every single word was a lie from him._

__

You heard me?— Frances! Philip snapped her out of her thoughts.

__

__

Y-Yeah? She looked up at him.

__

I said you can do the cover and I'll write the report. I hate drawing since I'm terrible at it. Philip gave her an assuring smile. Frances nodded and started to sketch out their cover for their report.

__

Philip glanced over to her, she was lost in her own world. He softly smiled as she sketched. It seem to distract her from something.

__

Hey, Fran. I'ma get some snacks and drinks. He told her and she hummed in response. 

__

Philip walked outside his bedroom and head downstairs to the kitchen. He saw his father, Heyo Popzo. He greeted as he went to grab some chips from the pantry.

__

Hey... He heard his father responded.

__

Dad? You're okay? The teenaged boy looked over to him. Where's mom? He asked. Um— Yeah. His father answered. She went to visit your aunties and uncles at their place. He seem to be busy and stressed by reading some mails.

_Philip just got him a glass of water for his dad to drink. Thank you, Pip. Alexander thanked him._

__

Please don't call me that, especially when I have a friend over. Philip told him. Why not? It's better than Philly Cheesesteak. His father told him and chuckled as he put his pen down, It's better than Hammy. Philip playfully rolled his eyes at his father.

__

How's your report going Alexander asked him as he look at his son who was grabbing two apple juice boxes.

__

Um— Fine? I don't know. Frances seemed anxious at the beginning but when she started to draw, it seem to make her comfortable. Anyway, she's doing the cover and I'm writing the— Philip was about to say before getting interrupted.

__

Wait- She draws too? Alexander asked him.

__

I guess? What do you mean by too? His son asked him.

__

Sorry, it's nothing.

__

Yes, it is! Tell me. Philip sat down in front of him at the dining table. Alexander sighed, She's just like her father. Everything. Same eyes, same nose, same exact hair and eye color. I wonder what her mom looks like because all I see is John in her appearance. He told his son.

__

Philip looked up at him, Does John draw too? He asked.

__

It was more of a hobby but he was talented at it. I have some of his drawings in my office. He never drew humans. Only nature. Alexander told his son.

__

Philip softly smiled, I should head back. Thanks for telling me this. He said and got up with the chips and the juice, I'll talk to you later. He lastly said before going back to his bedroom.

__

Frances was on her phone, she looked up when Philip came into the room, Took you awhile. She told him.

__

Sorry, here. He opened up the chips and grabbed one before eating it. Frances ate one as well.

__

You finished the cover?He asked her as he drank his apple juice. Just need to color. I left my colors at home. You have any-She was about to ask but Philip got up and went to his desk and grabbed some crayons for her. Yikes. Cheap crayons. Frances commented. He shrugged in response and continued to write the essay.

__

After an hour later, Philip was finishing up the essay by writing its conclusion. Soon he was done, he looked at Frances who was finishing up coloring.

__

Frances looked at her phone for the time, I have get home. Thanks for having me, Philly Cheesesteak. She told him and Philip nodded.

__

I'll see you at school.

__

See ya.

__

_The Next Morning._

__

Are you sure this is still a selfie if you don't take it yourself? It's more like a uh— someone-ie...Frances told Theo as she helped her take a selfie, Oh whatever. I look cute today.Theo smiled at herself as she posed for the camera on her phone. Plus, I wanna show off the shirt I made for myself. She proudly said.

__

Not gonna lie, it is cute. Frances told her.

__

I know.Theo said her friend.

__

The bell rang, they separated and head to their classes. Frances had chemistry with Stephan and Philip. She sat next to Stephan and yawned.

__

Pop quiz!! Dr. Franklin told his students and grabbed the answer sheets, Don't write on the quiz. Only your answer sheets. He told everyone. He handed the tests to each group.

__

Everyone groaned.

__

Philip opened up the test and read the first question.

__

**1\. One of the essential minerals in the human body is salt. How much salt (NaCl) is in the average adult human body?**

__

_Shit, I already don't know what it is asking me. Should I cheat? Frances' pretty good at chem._

__

He looked over to look at Frances' quiz but he was too blind. He couldn't see what she picked. He squinted his eyes and it was still blurry.

__

He looked in front to see Stephan still writing his name on the answer sheet.

__

_Poor dude, he doesn't even know how to spell his own full name._

__

_I still haven't answer a single question and five minutes already passed by._

__

Dr. Franklin! I've finished Philip heard someone say. He looked over to see Mary Jefferson. The girl looked back at me and gave me one of those evil smirks. Then he realized it wasn't him she was smirking at, he looked behind him. Frances was glaring at Mary.

__

_Two science nerds fighting for the highest grade for a goddamn pop quiz._

__

Philip looked back at the first question and tapped his pencil on the table, Fifteen more minutes! Dr. Franklin told his students.

__

_What the fuck!? I'm running out of time!_

__

Philip looked in front of his direction, he saw Stephan laying his head on the desk and crying. His pencil broke. He then looked next to Stephan. Frances just finished her quiz so he grabbed his white eraser and threw it at her face. Frances winced and held her nose then looked at Philip and glared at him.

__

Help me! Philip mouthed to her.

__

She sighed and shook her head.

__

Wha- Why? He mouthed.

__

She just stuck out her middle finger in response.

__

You titty fart. Philip murmured.

_Alright! Time is up! Hand in your answer sheets! Dr. Franklin told the students and collected the quiz and the answer sheets._

__

Stephan, Philip and Frances head out of the class. You didn't help me! I thought we were bros! Philip said to Fran.

__

You threw an eraser at my nose! I ain't helping you! She told him, Help yourself, you cum sock! She said.

__

Fuck both of you, my pencil broke and I didn't even get to finish writing my name! Stephan said to them.

__

What do you guys have next? Philip asked the two. French. Stephan answered and Philip nodded.

__

I got geometry. I'll see you later. Frances said and head to her class.

__


End file.
